


Snowy Night

by BlueFlameBird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Kiss in the Snow, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlameBird/pseuds/BlueFlameBird
Summary: Jason Todd hates the snow. but maybe dick grayson can give him a reason to rethink that





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hate the snow with a burning passion so i gave it to jason....then....this happened. XD

Jason Todd hated the snow.

It’s rooted back to when he was a kid. When he was living on the streets and stealing tires for a living. The snow always melted into black slush and ice. It made it harder to run from the cops, thugs, and anyone else he couldn’t fight off. The cold nipped at his fingers, toes and nose, all of which weren’t properly covered for lack of winter apparel. It made his limbs numb and painful. It made it harder for him to strip a car with the efficiency he normally had, fingers numb from the freezing temperatures. And most importantly, it was hard to find shelter from it. Alleyways always were littered with snow, and the newspapers he normally used in his box weren’t warm enough for the winter.

So yes, Jason hated the snow. Even with his time as Robin, it made the rooftops icy and slippery. Even with the thermal Robin costume Bruce made him wear, he always felt cold, the tip of his nose red and his fingers freezing.

He could never get himself to stop hating the snow.

Even now, after death and coming back as the Red Hood, he pulled his leather jacket closer with a curse on instinct. He wasn’t cold, Jason thanked that to the 100 plus pounds and many inches of height that he gained since he basically told death to go fuck itself. But he couldn’t help but feel that ghost of a chill, reminding him of those days, before the bat, before the clown. Before Robin.

So, as the snow fell on Gotham’s streets, blanketing it in a white sheet before almost immediately turning grey and black due to the dirt coating the streets, Jason cursed the weather. He glared at the offending snowflakes as they landed harmlessly in his hair and on his jacket. He rolled his eyes as it crunched underneath his boots. There wasn’t many people on the streets, most of the lowlifes running for shelter, people trying to get out of the cold and into warm places. Only kids were out, throwing snowballs at each other and a few unsuspecting victims, enjoying one of life’s few simple pleasures.

If it was up to him, he would be back at his house – yes, his house, not one of his safehouses, he was off tonight – with a cup of hot tea and his books, relaxing. But there was a good reason he was dealing with this bullshit of weather.

“JAY!”

Jason paused, turning to the familiar voice. Dick ran up to him with a large smile on his face, wearing a jacket that was probably warmer than the one Jason was wearing, a blue hat and scarf and waving with black leather gloves on his hands. Jason swallowed, hoping he could pass the flush on his cheeks for the cold of weather.

As Dick came up to him, he grinned like an idiot, nose and cheeks red from the harsh nip of the cold, but otherwise content. Jason wouldn’t admit he found it endearing, “Hey Jason!”

Jason swallowed, willing his voice not to crack as his heart skipped a few beats. “Hey Dickface, it’s about time, its freezing.”

Dick frowned, taking in his appearance. “Jay, tell me you have a warmer jacket than that? You’ll catch a cold!”

“I’ll be fine, I haven’t caught a cold since-” _since I died and came back-_ “since I was running around in scaly shorts.”

Dick seemed to have read the unspoken statement, his face forcibly blank. Jason wanted to punch himself. Not even two minutes with the guy and he was already making him feel uncomfortable with his death.

“The jacket’s plenty warm.” Jason finished, pulling his collar close for emphasis. Dick considered this for a second before pulling off the Nightwing blue scarf around his neck and draping it over Jason’s shoulders gently.

“Dick-“

“You can give it back to me later. Just…keep it for now?” Dick looked so hopeful Jason could do nothing but nod, afraid his voice would crack or something equally as embarrassing.

Dick grinned again, and Jason immediately relaxed, letting go of a tension he didn’t even notice was beginning to build.

“So, are you ready for our date?” Dick asked, grinning widely as he grabbed Jason’s arm gently and began leading him away. To where, Jason didn’t know, and he didn’t really care. Dick was grinning at him, his red nose and cheeks making him look so much more beautiful. He had snow caught on his hair under his hat, and the snow seemed to illuminate his tan skin. He looked stunning.

So Jason gently rested his hand on Dick’s, on the one that was on his arm, pulling it up to kiss it gently, then down so he could interlock their fingers. Dick’s grin dimmed into a loving smile and it did nothing to take away from the beauty that was him. Dick leaned in, and their lips touched briefly, softly, both their lips chapped and cold from the weather but no less perfect.

When they ended the kiss, Jason smirked, gently cupping Dick’s cheek with his free hand, keeping their foreheads touching so he could look deep into those blue eyes.

“Yeah, Dickie. Lead the way.”  

Dick grinned again as he led them through the snowy streets, their hands interlocked tightly as they made their way to their destination.

As long as he had Dick, he didn’t mind, not even for the fact that it was snowing.


End file.
